dowfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Unknown Primarch
Avatar pic i got the message and the icon thing wont work can you help me? sorry about the sig the upload a new avatar button Sneakyalien12 16:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC)sneakyalien12 :Hmm. Have you tried it like this: Go to your preferences, scroll down to "avatar" and find "upload a new avatar". Click the button that says "select file" or whatever. Find the image on your computer. Then scroll all the way down and click the orange "save" button. How's that? Unknown Primarch 21:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Ouch. Sarcastic overkill. :Vulkan He'Stan 21:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Dark Eldar/Tau Empire (Dark Crusade) Hello! Just wanted to ask after I've finished editing Sisters of Battle (Soulstorm) Do you want me to start a Dark Eldar (Soulstorm) Page? Or do the Tau DC one because i just says a b c d Not sure if thats my computer or not! Thank you :) : It's not your computer, there's just no content on the page. About the other thing, you should just do whatever you find interesting. I'm not a boss, I just fiddle with technical stuff and edit random stuff. :P Also, use the signature button or people can't see who left the message. Unknown Primarch 02:20, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh ok :) :: Right.....erm this button?Radical8776 08:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Last thing how do you add sections to your articles because I want to add a Act of Faith/Special Abilities on. Sections as in :: Units :: Vehicles :: Structures :: etc Thank you again :) Radical8776 09:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Read . You can also just copy existing stuff (I use the "code" editor myself instead of that lousy WYSIWYG thingy). You can see how the DoW unit pages or DC unit pages are made, for example, and work from there. Unknown Primarch 13:03, January 9, 2011 (UTC) DoW II Character pages Just to ask, if I were to create pages for the Space Marine characters in Dawn of War II and Chaos Rising, what would they be called? Should I just create a page for the characters, such as Force Commander (Dawn of War II) and Tarkus (Dawn of War II), and then link them to the pages on the Dawn of War II portals? - 20:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hello I'm not the person you want to ask but most of the characters already have pages but aren't linked to the Dow II portal and haven't got a lot of info yet. Just wanted to save you some time! :) For example http://dow.wikia.com/wiki/Thaddeus :Radical8776 22:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks very much. That's very helpful to know that! - 22:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Hi, if it's a general/backstory page, then I would just make a page with the character's name. Say, Cyrus. For the in-game Cyrus in, say, DoW2, I would make a separate article called Dawn of War II/Cyrus for his stats, abilities etc. in that game. He's in several titles, so he would need Chaos Rising/Cyrus and Retribution/Cyrus pages too to avoid cramming everything on 1 confusing page. See Category:Characters for existing backstory pages. Unknown Primarch 23:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks for that. It's a rather...interesting way of naming pages. The wikis I edit at are usually just, for instance, simply cram everything on one page for all games. I'll see what I can do. - 13:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::That page is story only, though. When we get in-game stats etc. it doesn't work out very well. For example, consider pages like this. Campaign guys are even more complicated because of their million wargear options and abilities. Then consider we have the 7th DoW game coming out, and some units appear in every game. Put all the data for 7 different games on one page, plus story/plot text in the same article too? Nobody's gonna make sense of it. Hence I suggest one main page for story stuff, subpages for stats and data. No sense dividing/copying plot stuff to the game-specific stat pages, of course! Unknown Primarch 14:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::OK. Confused now. So, for Dawn of War II/Tarkus, that has his stats/abilities in DoWII, and the main Tarkus page has the plot stuff in it (i.e. his actions), right? - 14:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that's what I would do. DoW2 stats there, CR stats on Chaos Rising subpage, plot stuff on "normal" page. Presumably people looking for his CR corruption traits wouldn't want to wade through irrelevant DoW2 stats or wall of plot text, and people looking for story don't want a wall of numbers from several different games. Unknown Primarch 14:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Organisation Okay, I understand the problem with changing names. I'l stick around but i will concentrate on the Dark Cruasade area as I prefer this game. Thanks TeriffiedToxic Sanctifying all I hate 11:33, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Enhancing the chapter pages Just checking if its ok for me to beef out the profile pages for the playable chapters in the DOW series. I realize that it may seem uneeded but I think that the people that play the games might lik a bit more history. As far as i know most DOW fans are also fans of the tabletop, so if its alright ill draw my information from the lexicon. Vulkan He'Stan 21:55, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Personally I think that's cool. As they are in the games in some form, and someone is willing to write the pages, no reason not to, eh? --Unknown Primarch 00:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Alright then.Just check out the salamanders page and see if its in good form. If so I'll get to work on the others. :: Vulkan He'Stan 18:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: I added an infobox and a category. Basically pics would be nice and the text could be more concise, but it's all right IMO. --Unknown Primarch 18:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Just did the emporers children. You might want to reformat the info box to your prefrances. ::: Vulkan He'Stan 19:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Just to ask, what about including inter-wiki links to a wiki such as the Warhammer 40k wiki or Lexicanum, as those wikis have a great deal of in-universe information on chapters, whilst this wiki is for the chapters in the Dawn of War series. HP - 21:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: I think it would be better without the links. I personaly find jumping from wiki to wiki annoying. Best to keep it all in house. ::: Vulkan He'Stan 20:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Correct Battlecry "For Russ! For the Wolftime!"is the correct battlecry of the space wolves. Vulkan He'Stan 20:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC)